Let Me Take Care Of You
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: Dean gets hurt on a hunt. Former angel and now very human Castiel patches him up. Fluff ensues.


Castiel shot up from his light sleep when he heard the door of the bunker being opened. He grabbed his angel blade tight in his hand just in case, but lessened his grip once he saw who were coming through the door. Castiel sighed in relief as he saw the brothers alive and well, that was until... "Dean?" Castiel asked, concern clear in his voice. The man was hunched over and leaned all of his weight on Sam, one hand clutching his stomach, the other hanging limply beside him.

Castiel quickly ran up the stairs and maneuvered his arm around Dean's waist to take some of his weight off Sam, who was starting to get a little red in the face from the effort.

"What happened?" Castiel demanded, staring at the pale face of Dean Winchester, the usual color drained from his face.

"Dean got hurt," Sam sighed, tightening his grip on Dean, who was about to fall over. "He has a dislocated shoulder and a knife wound on his stomach."

"You don't look so good either," Castiel noticed, taking Sam's form in. He really didn't, he looked drained. There were cuts above his brow and on his cheekbone. Castiel also saw the beginning of a black eye coming through. "I'll help Dean, take care of yourself."

Sam nodded eagerly, knowing Dean was in good hands with the former angel. It wasn't the first time Castiel patched them up after the fall. Castiel had roamed the internet, looking for every way to help someone after they got hurt. Even if Castiel couldn't heal them like he used to, he could help them heal slowly.

Castiel gently wound his hand around Dean's bicep, the other one still around Dean's waist. They slowly walked until they reached Dean's room. Castiel dragged Dean more than he walked. Castiel didn't have his super strength anymore, yet he could still hold him with ease. Not many expected it, but he was pretty strong for a "little nerdy guy". Castiel sat Dean down on his bed and instructed him to take off his shirt, momentarily forgetting Dean had a dislocated arm and couldn't do this himself. That's how Castiel found him tangled up in his jacket when he returned from the bathroom with a first aid kit in his hand. Castiel chuckled softly, helping Dean out of his jacket. He gently pushed the plaid shirt off of Dean's shoulders, careful not to hurt Dean further.

"Why do you always wear so much layers?" Castiel muttered, smiling when he heard Dean's chuckle. He couldn't get his shirt off without hurting the hunter further and instead gave him a pillow to bite into if he needed it.

"I'm going to pop your shoulder back in place, okay?" Castiel said, placing both hands on his shoulder, one on the front and one on the side. Dean still smiled, now for a whole different reason. Castiel was starting to sound more like them, more casual. Don't get him wrong, Castiel only talking with big words was a funny thing to hear, but hearing his own words rolling of the former angel's tongue, sure was something else.

Castiel jerked on the shoulder, popping it right into place with a loud crack. Dean grunted, letting go of the pillow he had clung to and clutched his shoulder. Castiel gave him an apologetic smile before taking the first aid kit in his hands again. He wasn't done yet.

Dean lifted his shirt of his body in one fluid motion, and threw it on the opposite end of the room. He caught Castiel staring with his intense azure eyes, a shiver running down his back. Dean winked, catching Castiel off guard, before Castiel's eyes were concerned again.

"I have to stitch it," Castiel said, taking a few steps closer to inspect the wound. It wasn't that bad, but it was pretty deep and Dean knew he was right. "Do we have a needle and thread?"

"Yeah, stole some from the hospital a while ago, just in case," Dean confessed, clearly proud with himself. Castiel shook his head, even though he was happy they had some in the bunker. It was the safest and most hygienic to use tread from the hospital instead of floss thread.

"Lie down," Castiel commanded, a wave of joy hitting him when he saw Dean oblige. Castiel sat down next to him, rubbing some disinfectant over the wound and poked the thread to the needle with precision when he was done. "I am sorry, Dean. This is going to hurt."

"I know, Cas. It's alright, do what you have to."

Dean groaned when Castiel treated the wound, it didn't hurt as much as it used to. After all, he was used to treating his wounds with dental floss and poured actual alcohol over the wound after he was done. Castiel's hands were steady and confident, as if he had done this a dozen times instead of just watching videos of doctors or reading about it online. Castiel would've made an awesome doctor.

"I'm done."

"Thanks, Cas," Dean smiled, walking to his closet to pull out a different shirt and changed into it. The freshness of the shirt and the smell of detergent combined soothed Dean immediately. He always loved the smell of freshly washed clothing.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel murmured, more to himself than Dean. He heard it anyway. Dean crouched in front of Castiel, noticing the small tears forming in his eyes.

"What's going on, buddy?" Dean asked, taking Castiel's face in his hands.

"You got hurt, Sam got hurt and I couldn't heal you," Castiel replied, one little leaking from his eyes. "I want to be able to protect you and help you, but I can't. I'm completely useless now."

"Listen to me. You are not useless. In any way," Dean said, his hands pulling Castiel's face up so he was looking at him. His voice was calm, but inside, he was angry. It tore him up, listening to those words coming out of the former angel. It made his heart ache. "How could you think this? You are healing us, only in a different way, a slower way."

"It's not enough. I'm not enough."

"You are enough, you're everything I want, Cas." And with those words Dean's lips were on Castiel's. They didn't know who initiated the kiss, but they couldn't care less. Dean kissed with everything he had, showing Castiel he was enough, he was everything Dean could possibly wish for.

"I need you, Cas," Dean whispered, unable to say those three words. "I love you". Dean always had a hard time saying those words, he didn't know why but Castiel understood. Dean said those "I love you's" with his hand, his lips, his eyes. He said them with the little things.

"You have me."

Dean and Castiel fell asleep that night, tangled up in each other. Dean held him closer and closer until Castiel didn't feel useless, or broken anymore. Dean held him until it felt like he mattered, because he did. Dean couldn't imagine his life without him and even without angel mojo, he was pretty damn important.


End file.
